Jessica did 37 more squats than Kevin at night. Jessica did 71 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Explanation: Jessica did 71 squats, and Kevin did 37 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $71 - 37$ squats. She did $71 - 37 = 34$ squats.